


finally.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [19]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Masochism, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Thor's too big.Loki doesn't care.





	finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☀️ thorki and thor is too big for loki to take?

Thor looks up at Loki as he bites down hard on his lower lip, slowly lowering himself down. Thor’s head had all but  _pierced_  Loki’s quim, feeling the lips forced wide by the thickness of it. There’s a lilac flush on Loki’s skin, and Thor wishes they’d done this years ago, a thousand years ago,  _two thousand_ –

Loki had always refused. Loki had always been so terrified, so uncertain of their attraction to one another, but Sakaar has changed him in many ways. There’s barely any guilt in him now - it’s like he’s been milked dry.

“Is it too big?” Thor asks softly.

“Shut up,” Loki growls. His skin  _glows_  with it, and Thor watches his cock disappear, inch by inch into that glorious,  _freezing_  cunt. He can feel wetness dripping down the shaft of his cock, sliding down over his balls, and Loki just keeps moving down slowly, so slowly.

At the halfway point, he stops. 

“You like pain, don’t you?” Thor asks softly. Loki nods, and Thor grins–

Then flips them. He sinks in one shift of his hips, and Loki  _screams_ , screams so loudly that they must hear it across the Ark, and Loki _whines,_ squirming on the bed and shifting beneath him, as if he might get away. Thor doesn’t stop until his cock is sunk all the way to the hilt in that tight, wet cold, and Loki sobs. 

“This is what you wanted,” Thor reminds him, and he begins to thrust his hips, slowly, rocking them right into Loki’s tight cunt and feeling him clench and whimper beneath him. “Two thousand years, Loki, you denied me, and you denied yourself - this is what you wanted. How does it feel?”

“Too big,” Loki whispers. Thor freezes.

“You want me to stop?”

“No,” Loki mumbles. “ _Never_.” There’s a heat in Thor’s chest, expanding and tingling from his heart, and he stares down at Loki’s twisted expression, at his open mouth and half-lidded eyes. “Harder.”

“You can’t take it harder.” Loki smacks his arse, hard enough to sting.

“ _Harder_ ,” he demands, and Thor chuckles against his brother’s mouth, biting on his lower lip… And begins to piston his hips a little harder within him. Easily - so easily,  _so easily_  - he comes right to pieces. 

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
